The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree constituting an early maturing apple cultivar, and more particularly, relates to an apple variety suitable for an earlier shipping than "Tsugaru" and "Sansa".
Until now, there were no good early maturing varieties in Japan, and thus the "Tsugaru" and "Sansa" have been treated as an early maturing variety, although they are not correctly an early maturing variety. As a result, in the warm apple-growing districts of Japan immature fruit of the "Tsugaru" and "Sansa" have been supplied to consumers at the earliest picking time, but this fruit did not have a quality satisfactory to the consumers.
Accordingly, the present breeders have conducted numerous experimental crosses, to thus provide an apple variety having earlier maturing fruit than "Tsugaru" and "Sansa", and having a high quality that will increase the consumption of the fruit. The tree of this invention makes available to apple growers an added option by providing a tree which is ripe for harvest prior to the seasons of later maturing varieties, thereby not competing with such varieties for labor at the time of harvest. Namely, the purpose of the invention is to provide a new and distinct variety of apple tree suitable for an earlier shipping of the fruit, compared with the fruit of the "Tsugaru" and "Sansa".